Barbarian Alien
Barbarian Alien is the second book of the Ice Planet Barbarians series. Liz and Raahosh are the main characters. This book was originally published as a serial and is available as an audiobook. Synopsis "Twelve humans are left stranded on a wintry alien planet. I’m one of them. Yay, me. In order to survive, we have to take on a symbiont that wants to rewire our bodies to live in this brutal place. I like to call it a cootie. And my cootie’s a jerk, because it also thinks I’m the mate to the biggest, surliest alien of the group. " Plot Liz watches as the other girls awaken the women in the stasis pods. She leads the newly awaken women in an 'introduction game' and explains the situation. Soon after the sa-kohtsk hunt goes well and the khui's are ready to be given to the women. Liz, who had been weirded out about the idea of a 'parasite' inside of her, attempts to run away. She is stopped by Raahosh, who holds her down and gives her a khui. Unknown to Liz, Raahosh had resonated to her and was determined not to let her die. She was already very ill from nalium sickness and she was starving and injured. Liz awakens to discover herself in a cave with Raahosh. He was aware that his action, forcing her to get a khui, would likely get him into trouble. As such, he didn't want to return to the tribe until he was sure they wouldn't be separated. That meant resonance had to be fulfilled. Liz is resentful of her resonance and her captivity. She had disliked Raahosh's attention back in the cargo hold and did not want to be mated to him. Liz assumes that Raahosh did not get the language 'download' to learn English, and speaks to him in a steam of whatever's on her mind. Raahosh, however, did learn English. He chooses not to respond as he is generally not a talkative person. The next day Liz heads out into the wilds looking for something to make a bow out of. She often hunted with her father and was a champion archer. She tries to take hold of a fangfish bamboo-like stalk and is saved by Raahosh. In the following half hour, it becomes clear that Raahosh could understand English, angering Liz. Raahosh agrees to take Liz out the next day to hunt with the next bow she made out of the face eater stalk. However, they are cornered by Metlaks at a cliff side. Raahosh is seriously injured after falling from the cliff. Liz returns him to the cave using a travois, promising to become his mate if he lives. For the ten nine days she cares for him and though seriously injured he does recover. A few days later they head out to check his traps when they are discovered by Aehako and Haeden. They all head back to the cave. Liz learns she is pregnant and she is allowed one night with Raahosh before he is exiled. Furious again that more choices have been taken from her Liz demands Raahosh return. She makes a fuss around the caves, upsetting the other humans. Eventually, she comes up with the idea of taking Aehako captive in demand for Raahosh's return. Aehako plays along with the idea, and Vektal and the elders decide to make Raahosh's exile temporary until Liz gives birth. She is allowed to stay with him and they can return every eight days from hunting. Gallery Barbarian Alien Back.jpg Barbarian Alien Audiobook.jpg BA 1.jpg BA 2.jpg BA 3.jpg BA 4.jpg BA 5.jpg BA 6.jpg Category:Books Category:IPB Series